Final Fantasy: An Intertwined Destiny
by epitaphB
Summary: In an alternate universe, teenage versions of Cloud, Aerith, Squall, Rikku and Setzer are brought into a new world, chosen by destiny to save it from damnation and chaos created by Sephiroth. Relationships will grow and fade as time molds their tale.


Hey, this follows a teenage Cloud, Aeris, Squall, Rikku, and Setzer as they travel through a land of fantasy, desperately seeking a way home and a way to save the universe from Sin, Fuujin, and Sephiroth. It takes place in an alternate universe where the characters all go to the same high school, but never fear because the setting's going to completely change in the next few chapters. :P Wrote a lot of this a while back, so quality isn't THAT good. Enjoy anyway.

--

**Chapter One, The Race**

"_Come on, it's a challenge to your manhood! No... just ignore him_," Cloud thought to himself, thinning his deep blue eyes at the white-haired young man standing a few feet away. Cloud Strife was a boy of 16 with medium length, spiky blond hair and a personality to match. In his studies, he shined through in strategy and logic, along with physical education, which was obvious when one looked at his built physique. The contour of his face was sharp, flowing in the direction of his chin. His features were quite distinguished, which made him one of the more well-known and popular students at Sky Ridge High. At the moment, though, he didn't feel this made a bit of difference in what was coming next.

Across from Cloud was a Senior at the school, Sephiroth, who mere moments ago challenged the blond-haired teenager to a footrace, claiming Cloud wasn't fast enough to even make freshman track. Sephiroth was 17 and had fair hair, which was straight and reached down to his waist. He was tall and thin, often wearing black to match his cold and distanced personality. He was cocky in a way that was not only obnoxious, but made you feel you were actually wrong. The way words seemed to flow out of his mouth through his deep voice was so delicate and convincing that Cloud actually questioned whether or not the man might be right. He quickly shook the feeling off.

"What is this, elementary school?" Cloud questioned coolly, trying to ignore the sight of the many students gathered around them to focus solely on his competitor. Although friends in their childhood, Sephiroth and Cloud somehow developed a rivalry over the years and now the two couldn't stand each other. Truth be told, the reason they grew so apart wasn't exactly clear to either of them; Cloud assumed it was something childish, but regardless their relationship was what it was. "I'm not going to race you, Seph. Stop being so petty."

"Come now, it's just a little harmless fun, right?" Sephiroth retorted just as suavely.

Cloud groaned at this, observing his surroundings behind the large brick school. "_Where would we even run?_" Cloud thought, looking out into the distance. The paved parking lot wasn't exactly linear. Cars and people were everywhere and they'd have to constantly turn and zigzag just to make it to the far off grass field, where the football stadium lied just beyond. It was pointless. Why had Sephiroth challenged him in the first place? Cloud sighed and turned away, ignoring the snickers coming from the crowd as he began to walk. "No thanks," He muttered.

"Ah, I see then. Too bad, I would've enjoyed beating you. Perhaps Aerith would've agreed to accompany me to the prom had been triumphant."

This caused Cloud to clench his teeth tightly and he spun around, ready to walk up and punch Sephiroth right in his prim and proper face. He was stopped before he had the chance by a hand on his shoulder, which belonged to a young man named Squall Leonhart. He soon spoke, "Don't do whatever you're thinking about doing, dude. Doesn't look like he'll be letting up anytime soon...maybe it'd be easier to just race him..."

Squall was 17, but still a Sophomore like Cloud. The two had met in middle school and quickly became the best of friends. He had medium length brunette hair that was spiky as well, with grey colored eyes and a thin, yet muscular physique. He would be very attractive, perhaps even more so than Cloud considered himself to be, but on his forehead was a large scar. Cloud wasn't exactly sure how he got it, but he did know that it was related to a brawl he had with his own version of Sephiorth, named Seifer.

"What, are you kidding me?! Ugh...you might be right," Cloud replied, lowering his head slightly. He considered his options for a moment and it wasn't until he saw Aerith coming out of the cafeteria exit that he decided what he would do.

Cloud gazed at the girl with chestnut-colored hair and teal eyes. Ever since freshman year he had a crush on her; she was very shy and soft-spoken, except around Cloud. It used to annoy him, back in middle school, but there was something about her that changed after the summer 2 years ago. Her face was delicate and Cloud wanted nothing more than to place a kiss upon her soft lips. He soon stopped his thoughts before anything embarrassing happened.

"Fine," he continued, approaching Sephiorth again. "First one to the gate by the football field wins. We race for bragging rights only, got it?"

"Ah, I'm glad to see you've come around," the white-haired teenager replied, smirking at his blond counterpart. "Agreed, a race to the field then."

Cloud nodded and glanced back behind him at Squall, unintentionally seeing Aerith who had stopped walking to watch what was going on. "_Great_," he thought, lowering his head, "Just what I needed, another reason to be nervous."

Trying desperately to push the brunette girl out of his mind, the two competitors stepped towards a yellow stripe on the parking lot to take their positions as people began to gather around. Cloud turned to Sephiroth and said casually, "Don't think that because you're taller than me that that means you're faster, Seph."

"Oh, no, of course not Cloud," the man responded with a smirk. "I'm sure you're as graceful as a gazelle."

Sephiroth really knew how to get under the Cloud's skin. He soon called out, pointing to another white-haired young man in the crowd, "Setzer! Come over here."

The young man, who slightly resembled Sephiroth, unwillingly walked over and asked, "What do you want, Sephy?"

Cloud grinned.

"Why don't you start off our friendly race, hm?" Sephiroth responded.

"Just because I'm your cousin doesn't I'll just willingly jump at your beckoning call to referee this childish race, no offense Cloud."

"None taken, I think it's dumb too," he muttered, looking back at Squall who was now unknowingly standing beside Aerith.

"Don't be a spoil-sport, Setzer, it's merely counting to three with a wave of your arm...you can handle that, right?"

The young man paused, rolling his eyes before answering, "Whatever, you both ready?"

"Yes," the two said simultaneously, then looking at one another.

"Then take your marks," Setzer commanded, standing in front of the two who were now crouching down.

Squall turned to his right to see Aeirth standing beside him. Much to his surprise, he heard her mutter, "Come on, Cloud..."

"_Oh man, the blond-boy wonder's going to be excited when here hears about that_," the brown-haired young man couldn't help but think with a smirk.

Setzer was raising both of his arms now and began to speak, "Alright, to the football field gate by any means. Simple enough? One...two...three, GO!!"

And the two were off. Cloud's heart sank as he realized Sephiroth really was pretty fast, seeing that he was already nearly five feet ahead of him. He clenched his teeth and struggled for more speed. It was no use, Sephiroth continued to stride ahead, weaving in and out of cars and passing people. An even larger crowd was now gathering, both intrigued and displeased by the feat of strength. Cloud decided to play a little bit more dirty. In order to gain ground, he began to jump on top of cars and run across them. This is was it, he was finally catching up.

Soon the two were neck-and-neck, the grassy leading to their destination just a few feet away. By the time they stepped onto it, it was like magic. Cloud was now a full two feet ahead of Sephiroth; apparently running on grass was the blond-haired teenager's strong-suit. The gate was now just a few feet away and Cloud could almost taste the victory in his mouth. To his horror, however, he soon saw Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye; he pounded hard on the ground which sent him into the air. It was the most amazing jump Cloud had ever witnessed. Cloud couldn't believe it. Sephiroth reached the gate less than a second before he did himself.

It was over; Cloud had lost. He knelt ove and panted, trying to catch his breath. Sweat began rolling down his forehead. The crowd of students started to gather around Sephiroth, praising his awe-inspiring jump. Cloud was almost in a state of shock.

"Now, wasn't that fun Cloud?" Sephiroth quipped, chuckling at the young man across from him. No one payed attention to Cloud after that, they were all too busy with Sephiroth. Cloud was somewhat grateful.

Squall came up and patted him on the back, giving a concerned smile to his friend. "Sorry man."

"Don't worry about it," Cloud responded, shaking his head. As if Cloud weren't distraught enough, he then saw Aerith was walking up to him as well.

She leaned over to his level on the ground and whispered, "Maybe next time."

The girl began to walk away, turning her head back to give a wink to the blond-haired young man. He blushed.

"Yeah, next time..."

--

TBC

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, because I wrote this chapter a while back and didn't really like the outcome all that well. If you guys like it though, I'll keep it going.


End file.
